


Jõtaider Gekijouban - Amusement

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Jõtaider [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alraune TF, Atlas Corp, Brainwashing, Corruption, Hypnosis, Tokusatsu Themes, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Tsukiko's new powers evolve, as she bonds closely with her subordinate Hiro and her friend Haruhi.
Series: Jõtaider [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531379





	Jõtaider Gekijouban - Amusement

“My my, Haruhi-chan. You look like you’ve missed sleep.”

Today was supposed to be an ordinary day in Mimoto, especially concerning those that worked for Atlas Corp. Business was booming, people were doing what they had been ordered to, and there was nothing big on the horizon that should cause them any stress. Besides the usual deadlines, but that came as part of the job.

And yet, despite the normal circumstances, one certain woman had shown up absolutely out of it. The usually composed and strict-minded Haruhi Kaneko, the golden-haired woman who had assured the ones under her that she would take care of them as much as she could allow herself to… Well…

She looked like she had been knocked out and forcibly redressed into her uniform. Her hair was all tossed around, strands going in every direction. Her suit wasn’t buttoned up properly, and neither was the shirt underneath. Her braid had been completely undone, and the bags underneath her eyes made it clear that she hadn’t had a good night’s sleep. In how long? It was hard to tell.

“I always look like this. Especially because you keep waking me up early, before I’ve gotten my morning coffee.” The grumpy-sounding golden woman muttered as she slowly stretched, yawning as she stood across from a taller and more composed looking woman, yet one that was almost as rough looking for different reasons. “Since when did I sign off on such a rude awakening…”

The larger woman, wearing a black shirt with the white Atlas Corp jacket wrapped around her waist to expose her scale-covered arms, laughed in response to the roughly awoken woman’s reply. “Since you joined up, Haruhi-chan. Suzaku was in charge of you for the last year, and this time I keep an eye on you. I guess the morning bird herself can hardly be called one, since she’s been skimping out on her duties!” She laughed, her aged scale-lined cheeks amplifying the joy on her expression.

“Lady Genbu, I’d prefer if you cut the jokes and answer honestly. Again, I’ve not had my coffee.” The disheveled woman muttered in a much quieter and coarse tone than usual, as her legs began to shake. “I’d also like to avoid a confrontation, but if it needs to be done, then-”

Before the shorter woman’s emotions got the better of her, she felt a warm substance brush against her cheek. A warm cup of hot chocolate, perfect for a cold day. Not that it was particularly cold, but the kind gesture remained. Especially since it came from the taller, grey-haired elderly woman.

“Alright, you can simmer down now, Haruhi-chan. Drink up, then we can get to work.” Genbu’s voice, which had been teasing up until now, turned properly soft as she ran her free hand through the golden-haired woman’s hair. “This is exactly why Suzaku should’ve been checking up on you all this time ago, you’ve got a temper that needs to be reined in.”

Haruhi looked up at the older woman before scoffing, taking a slow sip from the warm and thick liquid. “I have no such problem. I do what I’m supposed to do for my employer.” She brushed off her concerns, ignoring the reddened spot on her cheek. If the cup had been pressed against her skin for even a second longer, it would’ve developed into a burn.

“Acting like that isn’t good for you, Haruhi-chan.” The strong-looking head of the Construction department of Atlas Corp replied with a bit of concern as she took a seat at the table within her office. Compared to all the other heads, her office was much more spartan.

Not in the sense that there weren’t decorations, there were. Plenty of pictures of her family, the other Saint Beasts, and the boy that headed the company itself. It was their relationship that had brought the company much prosperity, and she’d do anything to keep his dreams reaching far into the future.

“Is our goal not to continue growing until our employer’s wants and needs have been met? That’s the reason why most of the younger employees are considered property after they sign their name on the dotted line?” Haruhi shot back, her face gaining quite a bit of color after she indulged her thirst and drank down more and more of the hot chocolate.

Genbu laughed a little again as she rested her head on the back of her hands, looking out the window that overlooked the construction site across from the building they were both in. “I wouldn’t say that’s our goal.” She mused, before closing her eyes, the age on her face making it look like she had immediately fallen asleep. “I would say… That by working together with my boy, we’ll all be able to achieve our dreams. Even if it means accepting that somebody else’s dream is more important than our own.”

“Pardon my wording, Lady Genbu, but that’s bullshit.” The golden-haired woman put down the cup, having finished her drink. The sharp and judging look in her eyes had returned, the bags disappearing. “You and the others, the Saints, have lived for millenia. How is it that he’s suddenly more important than you all? More than that, what gives him the right to override our dreams?”

Faced with her honest outburst, her superior couldn't help but smile. “The same right that you have to override that of your subordinates, Haruhi-chan. And the same right that lets you cherish those dreams and nurture them, until their dreams fall in line with his.” The elderly turtle of a Monster calmly explained, before stretching out of her chair…

The silence that fell upon the golden-haired woman said everything. She didn’t understand a thing, and the subtle twitch in her eye emphasized it. She wanted a different answer, one that would help her along. With what, only she would know.

“Let’s see…” Genbu mused as she stood up from her chair, walking towards one of the other windows, since her room didn’t have any proper walls. Just windows to keep a close eye on all the workers that she had to direct on a day to day basis. “Tell me, Haruhi-chan. When one of your subordinates, like the batch from yesterday, ends up growing beyond their britches. What do you do?”

Haruhi glared at her as she stood up, clearing her throat before answering. “Assuming they’re against-” She paused, closing her eyes. Ah. So that was what she was trying to tell her. “...For the oldest among the group, you’re more shrewd than one would imagine, Lady Genbu.”

“I didn’t take care of my boy from such a young age without learning a thing or two about life lessons, Haruhi-chan.” The elderly Monster laughed as she turned towards her once more. “Try to keep that in mind, if you could. Your dedication to the company is admirable, but more than anything, you’re still your own person. As much as I, and especially the others, would love for you to work with my boy wholeheartedly, I respect your autonomy more so.”

The kind and warm-hearted speech would’ve made anybody trust the older woman. The golden-haired woman would do the same, if not for prior experience. “I will do my best, however…” She paused, before letting a little smirk sneak onto her face. Uncharacteristically so. “How do you explain the drones that’ve been cropping up, robbing workers of their free will?”

Genbu smiled back, with the cheekiness of a fox. “I am my own person, and Seiryu and Suzaku are their own just the same. While I advocate for freedom, I can’t stop them from causing a little havoc here and there. Just remember that you have the choice to be different, and that your subordinates will eventually earn that very same choice.” She wholly admitted that despite her moral approach, that same approach meant that harm could be caused by those she inspired. “I trust you’ll do what you feel is right.”

“I will. Just like I expect you to take care of those that graduate from my care and end up in yours. Or in Lady Byakko’s.” Haruhi replied, as she let out a loud sigh as she saw her own reflection in the glass. “There it is. The worst part of being woken up by you this early. My hair being an absolute mess, and my outfit…”

The older woman patted her on the shoulder. “I’ll see if I can’t make Suzaku sew you a new outfit, so you won’t have to worry about a single set. That’s the least I can do for you, as your supervisor.” She laughed, before kneeling down so they were at eye level with one another. “You just smooth out your outfit, and I’ll take care of your hair.”

“Pull out even a single hair and I’m tossing you out the window, granny.” The golden-haired woman’s mood immediately soured when the topic fell on her hair, the stark change causing the grey-haired elder to laugh while taking the threat entirely serious.

Haruhi sighed as she could feel her hip-length hair get tied together, bit by bit. Braid after braid was weaved over one another, while she could get through the obvious part of buttoning up her shirt and her jacket, smoothing out both pieces of clothing as she kept an eye on herself…

“To think this company only cropped up about five years ago. You and the other Saints have done something improbable to make the company grow as hard as it has, Lady Genbu.” She muttered, showing proper respect as the older woman finished half of her elaborate hairstyle.

Genbu nodded behind her. “My little boy asked to dominate the world, and we went about in the best way we could. I’ll admit, I wasn’t fond of the tightness of the uniforms at first, but we made it work. You should’ve seen them back then however, none of them could stand their outfits. Especially not Seiryu, she shredded every single coat we gave her!” She laughed as she tied another braid together, humming all the while…

“You really do spoil him. But if not for him, this wouldn’t have come together. And the world as a whole, I suppose, wouldn’t have been improved if not for the advances we made.” The younger of the two women said, slowly turning her head over her shoulder. “What did you do to make her agree to wear something? With that physique and her attitude, I would never expect her to actually get clothed, much less show up to work…”

The older woman smirked a little as she rose over the shoulder of her subordinate. “I dragged her out and tossed her into her office. And promised her that if she showed interest in something for once in her life, she’d get to do whatever she wanted.” She explained, before closing her eyes. “Sure, it meant that she got lost in fiddling with the DNA of living things, but it’s better than literally just lying on her hoard like one of the common Dragons of the world.” She lamented for just a second, before finishing the braid and stepping back.

Haruhi spun around, letting the light from the morning sun outside shine in through the windows and illuminate her. She was perfect. Her outfit was wrinkle free, her hair was as properly brushed as it could be, and she didn’t look like she had been sleeping through a bombing raid. “Thank you, Lady Genbu.” She said, bowing respectfully before the taller Monster.

“Thank you for listening to an old lady ramble in turn, Haruhi-chan.” Genbu chuckled as she looked out towards the construction site again. “Now, I think I should go down and tell the youngsters to get in gear. Maybe make a bunch of hot cocoa to entice them.” She mused, giggling like a schoolgirl at the prospect of being a spoiling granny. Only to then turn right back around to face the shorter woman. “What about you, what’s on your plate?”

Her subordinate paused, turning towards the door as she remembered what she had to do. “An interview. I allow Tsurugi to take on a subordinate because of the girl’s insistence on joining our company. To ensure that the bumbling buffoon hasn’t rubbed off too hard on her, I have to talk to her again.”

“Tsukiko-chan, mmm?” The older woman chimed, before turning around yet again. “I’ll leave you to it then. Oh, and tell the newcomer that she’s always welcome to stop by for a chat. I’d love to see what kind of person she is.”

Haruhi nodded, clearing her throat one more time as she walked towards the exit. “Have a good day, Lady Genbu.” She declared her exit, closing the door behind her as quietly as she could, leaving the older woman all alone…

“Tsukiko-chan and Haruhi-chan… Those two youngsters are like birds of a feather, whether they realize it or not.” The grey-haired Monster mused to herself, a fond smile on her face as she watched the sun slowly rise into the sky above…

She couldn’t wait to see how their relationship would continue to pan out. Especially with the lesson she had just imparted…

\---

The first place that Haruhi thought to go after her little morning meeting with her superior was straight to the closet that Tsukiko called a home. The same place she had frankly tossed her after a few nights of working with her, the same pigsty that had never been properly cleaned. If she had rubbed off on her like she thought she would, then she’d find the new employee inside…

And sure enough, there both of them were. Sitting in the mess that the silver-haired handywoman never bothered to clean, chatting away with one another like they weren’t bothered by it at all. Just as she had feared, she rubbed off on her far too much.

Hiro Fukano, the young employee who had been given a chance to flourish under the silver-haired idiot’s watch, immediately noticed the golden-haired woman enter the room. “K-Kaneko-sensei! I didn’t expect to see you so soon, I-I was just checking in with Tsurugi-sensei, because-” She tried to protest, only for the other woman to cover her mouth when she started melting…

“‘ey Haruhi, what’s up?” Tsukiko chimed as she threw her hands behind her head, grinning from ear to ear. “Slept well? I don’t usually see you up this early.” Her surprisingly analytical eye was quick to notice the remnants of the bags under her coworker’s eyes, showing surprising amounts of care considering the relationship that they shared.

Haruhi straightened her tie as she sighed. “I slept perfectly well, thank you for asking, Tsurugi.” She said with a stone cold tone, before stepping over plenty of old clothes that needed to be washed, only to stop as she hovered over the younger woman amongst the three of them. “Fukano. I would like to ask you a few questions, just like we agreed upon yesterday.”

“Q-Questions..?” The black-haired woman gulped audibly after the hand was peeled away from her mouth, her eyes shooting between the two older women. “What kind of questions? A-About Tsurugi-sensei? I-I only know so much, and-”

She felt a hand on her shoulder, courtesy of the silver-haired woman, which shut her up once more. “I didn’t do a thing to her that you’d approve of, Haruhi. I showed her around, taught her a few things, saved her from some baddies. Y’know, the works.” She said, acting like all of that was completely natural. Especially that last part, given how little details she gave about the incident.

“Tsurugi.” Haruhi was firm as she grabbed her wrist, pulling it off the younger woman’s shoulder. “I want to hear it from her. Please. If you step in, you’ll just be tainting her point of view. I want the words from her, and nobody but her.” Her voice turned soft for just a brief moment, before she cleared her throat and held out the hand she had used to pry her coworker’s arm away. “Fukano, if you’d follow me outside for a moment.”

Her offer was accepted as the black-haired woman grabbed her hand, pulling herself up. “Sorry, Tsurugi-sensei. I’ll be right back.” She muttered, still very worried about what these questions could involve. She had confidence when she knew what she’d be questioned about, but this was unlike any exam she had ever been through. She just hoped that it wouldn’t be too terrible, as she stepped over the clothes that were strewn across the place…

Tsukiko watched the two leave her closet of an office, looking at the clothes piled up on the floor. Not only that, the other trash that made her look less like a responsible adult and more like a slob who just threw things wherever she wanted to leave them. “Hrm, maybe I should actually clean next time…” She muttered under her breath, pounding her fist into her palm as the door to the office closed.

“Now then.” Haruhi muttered as she looked down at the shorter woman. “Hiro Fukano. I allowed you to stay as an employee of Atlas Corp under a probationary agreement. I didn’t lay out the terms yesterday, but I want to be clear. Should I find that you are utterly unfit for this company, I will have to take away your uniform and send you back home, until you’re ready.” She sounded as stern as ever, adjusting her tie as she glared into the younger woman’s eyes. “Are you ready?”

Hiro nodded. She was as ready as she could be. Even with the sweat running down her cheeks and her heart pounding as hard as ever, she hoped this would all pan out well. “Ready, Kaneko-sensei.”

“What were you two doing since I left you yesterday? Recant everything, to the most minute detail possible.” The first question was hard, as expected of such a brutally minded woman who was geared towards bringing success to the company…

The younger woman cleared her throat. “We visited the Biotech department, and I was allowed to watch as one of the workers tested out the energy drinks turning them into a brainless woman with juices rolling down her thigh. I was allowed to visit the Fashion department and try out an outfit that had been discarded by Lady Suzaku. We then went to the IT department and I was allowed to feed Lady Byakko, bringing her out of a stupor induced by the lack of proper milk.” She explained, panting a little. They were all fond memories from the day before, just like…

“...Go on. You still have more to say. I can see it on your face, Fukano. Even events outside of working hours matter. Recant.” She wasn’t about to be let off easy, the glaring gaze of her superior still bearing down on her…

Hiro nervously shifted back and forth, grabbing onto her elbow as she took a deep breath. “I had dinner at a diner on the outskirts of the city with Tsurugi-sensei, where she taught me a personal lesson. That Atlas Corp isn’t as shiny as it appears on the outside. And…” She paused, swallowing once more. “That it’s important for me to look at what I learn, and decide if I agree with it or not. My autonomy is more important than I ever valued it.”

Just like what Genbu had told the golden-haired woman earlier. That’s what Tsukiko had taught her. “...And then?” Haruhi did her best to not grimace. To think an idiot like her could teach such a valuable lesson so quickly…

“...We were attacked. By some sort of weird latex lady. She trapped me inside a cocoon, and when I woke up next, Tsurugi-sensei was in some sort of multi-colored armor. I don’t know how or why, but… it was… cool…” The black-haired woman finally finished her explanation, her cheeks blushing as her eyes started beaming. She really had been easily impressed by the events of the night before.

The golden woman shook her head. “I see. Very well. It seems like you’ve learned something after all, despite everything she’s put you through. That makes you fit for this company. Whether or not you stay is a different matter. And with that knowledge, it’d be up to you to decide.” She explained, adjusting her tie to make her seem less rigid. “Now, if you excuse me, I have other business to attend to-”

“Oh no you don’t!” Tsukiko kicked open the door to her office, grabbing her friend by the tie as she pulled her close. “You’re not just questioning Hiro-chan like that without giving her something for her time. You’re gonna pay her back, got that, Haruhi-chan?” The silver-haired woman was awfully insistent, having overheard most of that discussion thanks to both of her coworkers being utterly unable to keep their voices quiet…

Haruhi grit her teeth as she tried to push her ‘friend’ away. “Unhand me you utter brute! I will do no such thing, especially not when you try to drag me into your mess!” She scowled and cursed at her, all while the black-haired woman looked into the closet of an office once more…

“...She cleaned it all up…” Hiro muttered, surprised at the room being well-lit for once. And completely clean too. No dust, no clothes covering the floor. Properly cleaned and ready to be used by other people with more sense than her. “Tsurugi-sensei, you’re fast…”

The golden-haired woman grit her teeth. She did all of that, right this second, just to show that she could!? This was exactly why she hated her! “What point are you trying to make by showing off, Tsurugi!?” She cried out, still trying to push her away by digging her hands into that face…

“My point is that you’re way too wound up, Haruhi-chan! You need to relax just like the rest of us! You never take a break, you always blow off our dinner dates, and I’m sick of it!” Tsukiko cried out as she wrestled her way closer to the golden-haired woman, wrapping an arm around her forcefully. “We’re going out to have fun today, and you’re going with us. Treat it like a reward for Hiro-chan! And if you say no, I’m the one that’ll report you to Genbu, to give you a taste of your own medicine!”

...There was no way that she could honestly fight back against this. The only option she had was to give in and sigh, letting the silver-haired idiot hug her. “I hate you, I have to make that clear.” Haruhi muttered, her glare intensifying as those arms hugged tighter into her. “And if you keep doing that, I will make sure you regret it.”

“Love you too, Haruhi-chan. Now come on, we’ve got a great day ahead of us.” She wasn’t discouraged in the slightest, as she turned her head to look towards the black-haired woman before pulling her into the hug as well. “Alrighty, Hiro-chan. It’s time for us to have fun. Have you ever been to an amusement park before?”

Hiro shook her head, not minding the hug. It was nice. What she did mind was the way she nearly pressed up against both women’s bosoms, making her shiver and blush from the erotic contact. “I-I’m sorry, I’ve been way too focused on my studies when I was younger, and-”

“Don’t sweat it, Hiro-chan. There’s no time like the present to make up for lost time.” Tsukiko chimed, squeezing both of her coworkers tighter before letting to. “Now, come on. I’ve got an all-expenses-paid-pass, and it expires tomorrow. If Byakko found out that I wasted it after everything I had her do to get it-”

Haruhi’s gaze fell upon the silver-haired woman’s face, this time sharp enough to make her flinch. “E-Ehehe… Never mind that. Come on, we’ve got a bunch of fun to go through!” She laughed as she tried to brush the issue aside, grabbing her subordinate in the process as they headed straight for the elevator, leaving the golden-haired woman behind for just a moment.

“...I suppose a bit of fun won’t hurt. If only to make sure she doesn’t fill her head with more nonsense.” The golden woman mused, wondering how bad it could be to follow the two…

\---

...It could be very bad.

Not because it was anything particularly difficult or humiliating, it was precisely because it wasn’t that. The fact that she’d just follow them around as they gushed about the fun things they could do (or rather, Tsukiko did, Hiro just nodded like the obedient girl that she was), while she was delegated to carrying around the various items that they had won through games or bought at booths…

She should’ve kicked her ‘friend’ out of the building the day that they met. Then she wouldn’t be stuck being a pack mule. Oh, what a terrible fate…

“You done moping back there, Haruhi-chan?” The silver-haired woman asked as she whipped around, hands behind her head. “You haven’t said a thing since we got here. I know you’re not into fun and all, but you could at least try to have a little bit of it!” She chimed, nudging her subordinate in the process. “Tell her, Hiro-chan. Tell her what she’s missing out on!”

Hiro blinked a couple of times as she was busy eating through a bunch of candyfloss, putting her on the spot in the process. “I… Uh…” She muttered under her breath, eyes darting around the place. “M-Maybe Kaneko-sensei just hasn’t found anything she wants to try, l-like…”

Her words were cut off by Haruhi taking a deep breath, quietly putting down all the items they had won so far (which included a stuffed teddy bear that was about the size of her torso”, before walking towards one of the stands. A game stand, where the object of the game was to toss a ball at a set of bottles to see if you could knock them all down.

“Ball toss, eh? You sure you can handl-” Tsukiko chimed, only for the ball to go right past her face after she approached, the speed of the throw causing her ahoge to stand up straight as she wisely backed away.

A split second later, the sound of bottles crashing to the ground and breaking rang out, and the one running the stand came over with a surprised expression on their face. They didn’t expect to see somebody actually beat the game, much less this early on in the day.

“I’m not here to play games, Tsurugi, Fukano. I’m here to win.” The golden-eyed woman said as she turned around, now carrying another enormous teddy bear. “And because I won, you’ll carry this one. Are we clear?” She said, her voice dripping with venom as she thrust the bear into her ‘friend’s arms, walking back towards the items she had been carrying before…

Hiro whistled slightly, impressed by the act as she turned to the silver-haired woman. “Kaneko-sensei likes showing off too?” She asked, and her superior nodded rather quickly, before the two were forced to walk behind her the golden woman this time around.

The shoe was now on the other foot. Now, Haruhi was enjoying herself…

\---

After making a quick trip back to Tsukiko’s car to drop everything off, the three found themselves in a line. A long, exhaustingly terrible line, leading to the main attraction in the amusement park. A rollercoaster that went so fast that it felt like you’d get launched into a wall. Something so dangerously alluring that people near and far came to this park specifically to try it out.

“What’s so entertaining about being crushed by G forces?” The golden-haired woman scoffed as the line moved at a glacier’s pace. Despite how quick the actual trip around the track was, there were just so many people that it felt like they had been standing in line for an hour.

Hiro fidgeted a little. “If… If I may, Kaneko-sensei?” The shortest of the three women spoke up, and both of her superiors nodded. “I… I’d like to try it, just to see what the fuss is all about. Not only that, but the thrill… My studying brought thrill as a concept to me, and I’ve always been wanting to try it out. The experience last night was something like it, but this would be more controlled, and I wouldn’t risk being stuck forever…”

“Y’know, now that I think about it, maybe we shouldn’t talk about last night in public. Wouldn’t want people to look at us with weird stares and all that.” Tsukiko mused as she walked forward, waiting for the line to progress more than a meter at a time. “You didn’t seem too bothered by hearing that, Haruhi-chan. What, have you been training to defeat baddies with all those visits from Genbu?”

Haruhi just glared at her, and the questions stopped. She was going to enjoy this, somehow. Even if the idea of intentionally chasing thrills made her bite her lip. It was so unnatural, something that was outright hazardous to one’s health, and yet…

She was going to conquer it. Somehow.

\---

Scratch that. No, she wasn’t.

Tsukiko tapped her finger against her elbow, standing outside a set of toilets in the park. Hiro had gone on ahead, to save them a space in another line. All while her superior, the golden-haired hawk-eyed woman who didn’t take shit from anybody…

Was vomiting her guts out, the speed of the rollercoaster completely obliterating her. She felt like she could’ve died right then and there, but instead the whiplash merely destroyed her stomach. She couldn’t fathom why she had gone along with this preposterous idea, or why it was actually something that either of the other two enjoyed…

Never again would she do something so utterly and bafflingly inane. Never. Ever.

\---

The next ride the three were going to go on… wasn’t actually a ride for two. Something that Tsukiko and Haruhi both became incredibly aware of as they stepped up to the entrance and found that their black-haired subordinate had bailed on them.

For a good reason, as it would turn out. They were at the entrance to the Tunnel of Love. A place where lovers had the discreet chance to kiss one another in the blanket of darkness, where not a single person could see them. And… she had set up those two to do that stuff. She had actively tried to pair up two women that were constantly at each other’s throats. As if they’d just go straight ahead and kiss…

“I’m going to make sure that Fukano understands what she’s done, once we’re done here.” The golden-eyed woman grit her teeth, willing to walk away right then and there. But like usual, she couldn’t do that. The second she tried to turn around, her companion grabbed her by the collar and just yanked her into the little boat that they were going to ride in. “TSUKIKO, FOR THE LAST TIME-”

Tsukiko just laughed as she heard her friend’s anger peaking. “And you call yourself level headed? You get upset just from a bit of collar dragging? Come on, Haruhi-chan. It’s the tunnel of love! We gotta have a cozy time in here, you know how the rules go!” She wasn’t taking it seriously at all, but the way that she started putting her fingers up to her lips did make her look a little too seductive for her usual vibe. “Unless… Oh, could it be that Haruhi-chan’s a virgin? She hadn’t had a passionate night of lovemaking with somebody? Is that why you’re shy?”

Haruhi just steamed as the two were covered in the darkness of the tunnel, crossing her arms as they disappeared from everyone else’s view…

\---

The boat slowly came out of the tunnel of love, with both of the women silent the entire time. Neither of them steaming, neither of them even looking at one another. They just sat there, a blush on both of their cheeks.

“H-How’d it go?” Hiro, who had returned and waited at the exit to the ride, looked at both of them with bright, hopeful eyes. Her honest reason for putting them through this was to make them bond again, to make them actually treat each other with some sort of kindness towards one another instead of hate and snark…

Neither of them answered her. Instead, they just walked past her. Haruhi didn’t even punish the shorter woman for the setup, preferring to just avoid talking about this. She didn’t want to even think about it. She just… She just wanted to forget about it.

Forget all about the shine in Tsukiko’s beautiful eyes…

\---

It was getting a little late. They had just gotten late lunch, and an awkward one at that since the two women still refused to talk to one another after the tunnel of love ordeal. So the shyest of the three, poor little Hiro, had to carry the conversation the best she could.

Which… wasn’t easy. It was terribly, awfully hard. And all of it came down to the fact that she was incredibly socially awkward. Even around the two women that she had gotten a little used to, she couldn’t muster up a single word. So she did what she thought she could…

By dragging both of them to another stall. If they can’t talk to one another, then they have to be able to do so during a game. Otherwise they couldn't do anything! And this one was a very special game too, one meant for competing against one another.

A game of shattering plates with airsoft guns. Very realistic ones too, designed after old rifles. The propulsion behind the pellets should be more than enough to shatter the porcelain and then some, so an expert marksman would be able to shatter several in a row…

They just had to line up their shots and compete for score. The one who broke the most at the end of the round would… Well, win. And then they’d go out for ice cream or something, and everything would be back to normal. They could all go home and relax!

Both Haruhi and Tsukiko remained silent as they armed themselves, the former aiming down the sights as the latter held it out without regards towards the recoil. A stark contrast in how they approached their tasks.

Shots rang out through the air as the pellets went flying. Porcelain shattered into pieces and into smaller ones after they fell to the ground, a counter going up with each shot that landed. It was an onslaught to the ears, one that would discourage the average person from staying near the stall due to the cacophony. It was way too much for anybody to just listen to…

Hiro wasn’t anybody. She was determined to see the two make up, somehow. Whatever had happened inside the tunnel of love wasn’t enough to make them hate one another! They could still-

She froze as they each turned towards one another, their firearms pointed straight at their faces. They weren’t going to shoot each other, there was no way. They were friends! Partners! They… They wouldn’t do something like that, would they!?

The younger woman’s heart stopped as the triggers were pulled, and pellets flew out of each barrel. Only for them to graze past their cheeks and bounce down the range, smashing into one another and then into a plate after bouncing off. Leading to the two of them having just one plate left to fire through…

Which Haruhi smashed first, her controlled recoil leading her to be able to swing around much faster. “You lose, Tsurugi.” She finally spoke as she put the firearm down, sweat running down her cheeks as she smirked a little…

“Eh, best two out of three?” The silver-haired woman chimed as she put her own firearm down, throwing her hands behind her head once more as her ahoge grew wavy, a little peeved that she lost. Though not ultimately hurt, given the smile on her face.

Hiro blinked as she saw how the two interacted. “E-Eh? Y-You weren’t mad at each other? W-What? Eh!?” To say that she was surprised and befuddled was an understatement. Especially as Tsukiko started laughing at her reaction. “It’s not funny! I thought you had a fight in there! You weren’t talking or anything! Kaneko-sensei didn’t even make me feel dreadful when she looked at me, she just made me feel worried!”

“Sorry about that, Hiro-chan! We just had a bit of an episode in there, and the game let us work out our feelings.” The silver woman explained as she smiled from ear to ear. “Thanks. Seriously, thanks.” Her voice turned a little somber as she looked down at the shorter woman, prompting her to peck her across the cheek affectionately.

Haruhi didn’t pay much attention to the two, turning towards the stall as she discussed the prize with the one running the joint. As they disappeared behind the curtain, she cleared her throat. “You two, go on ahead. My prize will take a little while to acquire.” She explained, not seeming suspicious at all.

“If you say so, Haruhi-chan. Come on, Hiro-chan. I think there’s one last ride I wanna try before we’re done!” Tsukiko laughed as she grabbed her subordinate by the collar, running off with her as she left her partner behind…

Leaving the golden woman to quietly blush and sigh. Even now, she couldn’t stop herself from looking at that beautiful idiot. Hopefully she’d appreciate what she was doing for her…

A present for all the hard work, stupid or not, that she had done for her...

\---

There was just one last ride that the three had to try before they left the park, and that one was potentially even more devastating to the mood than the tunnel of love had been. A ferris wheel, the place where lovers would kiss in the view of anybody that dared peek with a pair of binoculars. Riskier than the tunnel for sure…

“Hiro-chan?” Tsukiko asked aloud as she and the black-haired subordinate stood in the line waiting for their turn, rubbing her cheek as she looked up at the wheel. “You’re not trying anything, right? The tunnel of love was a fluke, right? You’re not seriously trying to pair us up like lovers or anything?”

The younger woman nodded. “I just wanted to have a nice relaxing ride to end us off. Is there something wrong with that, Tsurugi-sensei?” Hiro asked, looking up at her companion with her head tilted ever slightly in one direction.

“No, not really, but, like, haven’t you…” The silver-haired woman’s words weren’t as enthusiastic or as loud as they normally were, lending some emphasis to the blush that had started coloring in her cheeks. All while her subordinate just kept looking at her, making that blush intensify. “You really don’t know what ferris wheels are known for, do you?”

Her subordinate giggled a little, feeling safer around her direct superior. “I know what they’re for, Tsurugi-sensei. I’m serious, I just want a bit of time to think for myself. You and Kaneko-sensei probably have lots to talk about too, since you wouldn’t have been so quiet if you didn’t have things on your mind.”

“Leave it to the gal I’m teaching to pick up on things quickly. Maybe even a little too quickly.” Tsukiko sighed a little before stretching her arms. “Ah, what the heck, you’re not wrong! Just know, Hiro-chan?” She paused before shining a bright grin. “I’m going to pay you back for this. You just wait.”

Hiro nodded with a smile on her face. She looked forward to it. Not because it would be fun or anything, but because it meant that she was on the same level as the woman she looked up to.

“Are you two turning into romantics, or are you specifically trying to torture me with today’s activities?” Haruhi’s voice echoed from behind them as the golden-haired woman stepped up to the two, a bag under her arm. Her stern glare was ever-present, regardless of what either of the two women had done to earn it.

Tsukiko quickly threw her hands behind her head “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Haruhi-chan. We’re just going for a trip in a ferris wheel. See the city from up high, a different kind of up-high than when we look out the windows when we’re working. Doesn’t that sound exciting? A different view of the city that we’re doing our best to improve?” She chimed with glee, putting on a brave face to try and make her lie seem just as honest as her attitude.

“I can smell your lies, Tsurugi. Please don’t try to talk down to me, when I clearly know how you think.” The golden woman adjusted her tie as she went further along in the line the three were stuck in. “But if you want me to spend some more time with you, when you were clearly about to throw up before we left the tunnel earlier, I’d be happy to accompany you. Seeing you writhe from my presence is something that I take a lot of delight in.” She smirked, calling the woman’s bluff.

The silver-haired woman blinked a couple of times before the blush returned. “Y-yeah, and you wanted to kill yourself, so we’re even on that front. Now shut up if you wanna have a good time, we’ve got stuff to talk about up there, stuff that Hiro-chan isn’t ready to hear.” Her voice turned a little serious as she got closer to her partner, leaving the black-haired woman behind for a moment.

Hiro just watched both of her superiors, smiling as they bonded. They had their troubles, and they were going to work them out together. That, or they’d kiss. And while it’d be cute to see that, it wasn’t up to her to try and invade their personal space. She just had to sit back and enjoy the ride…

The line progressed on and on in a matter of minutes, and the three friends ended up being split between a different family. Or at least, what seemed to be one. After the golden-haired and silver-haired women stepped into their cabin, a green-haired mother, a moss-haired boy and a sandy-blonde girl entered the one following that. Leaving the black-haired woman to take a cabin for herself, enjoying the sights of the city as she rose into the air.

Once the golden and silver duo had some space to nobody but themselves, the awkward air stagnated around them. Just like when they were in the tunnel, when they were in an intimate space like this, they weren’t able to find the right words meant for one another.

Tsukiko and Haruhi just looked at one another, their hearts beating in unison even if they couldn’t hear the other’s. They could see the emotions reflected in each other’s eyes, the emotions that had been building for a good year at this point… The ‘hate’ from the golden-haired woman, and the overly relaxed way that the silver-haired woman treated her. If they were anybody else, the two would’ve broken away from one another months ago, and yet…

“...So how’s work?” The silver-haired woman asked as she let her hands rest on her knees. She had to break the ice somehow. Otherwise they’d be sitting in silence literally until the end of the ride and they wouldn’t even get to enjoy the atmosphere. “Keeping up with everything the boss demands? Keeping the newcomers in check?”

The golden-haired woman looked into her partner’s eyes before taking a deep and reflective sigh. “I wish I could say that it was going well. Between peeling away the layers of his personality and finding yet another branch that I’m not sure how to react to, and the way that a couple of my trainees disappear once they end up with a department of their own… I can’t say that I’m feeling great in regards to how I treat them.” She admitted, lowering her head as her braid nearly reached the floor, to emphasize her current emotions being awfully inadequate.

“Haruhi-chan, admitting that she’s not doing well? Now that’s a first.” Tsukiko admitted, before clasping her hands together. “Need a hand? I can try and take on a couple of newbies after I’m done with Hiro-chan, split the workload and teach them what they need to know. Better than to let you suffer without a moment to breathe.” The joking part of her voice was completely muted. Only her expression, brimming with hope for her friend, remained.

The other senior employee raised her head for a second, the usual glare in her eyes as she looked into her friend’s eyes… only for a smile to slowly but surely creep onto her face. “You always try to reach out and help. You’re really something, Tsukiko.” Her words reflected just how grateful she was, as she slowly pulled the bag off her shoulder. “I knew it wasn’t a bad idea to get you something…”

“Wait, you got me something? Okay, who are you, and what did you do with my always-angry never-generous night owl of a coworker?” The silver-haired woman cast her suspicions on the woman in front of her, grinning a little as she did so. Teasing was in her blood after all.

Haruhi didn’t dignify it with any sort of response as she pulled something out of the bag, tossing it right at the woman’s face. “If you’re done being stupid, put this on. It’ll look good, trust me.” Her stance had relaxed as she let out a bit of a laugh. She didn’t get to be like this often. Only around her. And while the two normally spent their midnights together, with one or the other out of their mind thanks to copious amounts of alcohol, this time the two of them were wholly sober.

Tsukiko was quickly shut up as a cloth hit her face, prompting her to pull it off her face and examine it. Her eyes widened as she realized what it was, causing a laugh to slip from her lips as she whipped the gift around her face. Revealing a thick and long looking silver scarf, which perfectly matched her hair and her shirt.

“I was looking for one of these, you know! I didn’t think they still had scarves in colors like these, but I’m real grateful you went through all the trouble of finding one!” The scarf-clad woman laughed as she got up from her seat, posing as the slight bit of air rushing in through the broken window caused it to blow.

Haruhi smiled. “I knew you’d like it. You’re the only dork I know that would even want one of these, when everyone else walks just puts on a jacket when they think they need to stay warm.” She explained, getting up herself as she grabbed ahold of the sides of the scarf, tightening it around the woman’s throat to make sure it was secured properly…

As the two stood this close to one another, their noses about to brush up against one another, their breaths grazing their lips… They could feel the intimacy building. They could feel everything coming to a head, with nothing there to stop them from stepping closer…

Their hearts beat as one, their lips grew so close that the only thing separating them was the cold wind, blowing past them and causing their hair to spread out as every strand-

Wait. Hold on just a moment. Why was the window to the cabin broken?

Both Tsukiko and Haruhi’s eyes darted towards the broken window, only to see a bat harmlessly flapping right there, grinning at the way that they showed their intimacy towards one another. “Oh, what beautiful romance. Such adorable love, I want some of it for myself!” The bat cackled…

“A monster? Hold on, no, you’re more than a Monster!” The silver-haired woman cried out as she stepped in between the bat and the woman that she considered a friend so close to her soul that she’d do anything to keep her alive. “What are you? Why do I feel power coming off you!?”

Haruhi wisely stepped back. “Tsurugi. Don’t. You don’t know what it can do.” She acted as the voice of reason between the two of them, but unfortunately the silver-haired woman wasn’t one to listen. She knew that all too well, and it was something that had made the two of them argue again and again…

The bat flew in through the broken window, only for a swirl of roses to get kicked up around it, the petals manifesting through actual magic. When they disappeared, a young girl with blonde hair was in the bat’s place, a girl that was definitely younger than the two, yet no less dangerous considering the aura she gave off. Combine that with the extravagant red dress that she wore, and the look in her eyes as she peered at the silver-haired woman, and she was absolutely a threat. One that’d warrant usage of her brand new powers…

“I can’t believe that a woman like you ended up empowered by the Jõtai, it’s really something!” The young girl grinned from ear to ear, revealing her bat-like fangs. “I think I’ll want a little taste of your abilities, once you show them off.” She didn’t mince her words, nor did she feel any fear facing down a woman with heroic abilities. She just winked and put her fingers to her lips, blowing a kiss at her as she waited.

Tsukiko grinned a bit herself. If she wanted to take her seriously like this, then she’d meet her with the same kind of vigor. “Sorry, Haruhi-chan. Didn’t want to show you this unless it was absolutely necessary, but now you’ll get to see that Hiro-chan was serious when she said I saved her from baddies!”

Before the golden-haired woman had a chance to question what she meant, the silver-haired woman clenched her fist and thrust it forward, causing a silver and black belt to appear around her waist. The silver woman’s ahoge stood up straight, as she pumped her fist into the air and cried out with heroic spirit filling her veins.

“HENSHIN!”

Energies burst forth from her belt, sending powerful shocks of pain straight through her body. Shocks that she should be incapacitated by, but she powered through them. She wouldn’t be stopped by a bit of pain, when she could protect the woman she cared so much for!

“Standing tall, ready to defend those I love!” Tsukiko cried out as the energies collapsed around her, forming her dual-colored split-down-the-middle armor. “Shadow, ready to slash straight on through!” She declared her name as the eyepieces of her helmet flashed silver, her own aura contrasting the one of the bat girl in front of her…

That very same bat couldn’t help but giggle as she saw that transformation unfold. “Just like my armor friend said, a Jõtaider in the flesh! She thought it’d never happen, but here you are… And I’m going to test you, see if you’re fit for that mantle!” The blonde Monster laughed as she turned back into a bat, flying out through the window, as if she wanted to lure the woman out with her…

Haruhi watched her now-armored partner, her hand reaching up to adjust her tie. “...I don’t need to know how you got this power, Tsukiko. Deal with her. We’ll talk when you’re done.” She knew better than to not trust the woman in front of her. Annoyance as she may have been, she had also pulled through time and time again.

“You’ve got it, Haruhi-chan. Try and see if you can sig-” The entire cabin shook as Tsukiko tried to talk to her golden-haired friend, prompting her to look out at the ferris wheel to try and see what that weird bat had pulled…

The first thing she could see was that she had attacked another cabin, the blonde girl standing on top as two kids poked their heads out of the cabin’s window. “MOM!” The moss-haired boy cried out, while the sandy-blonde girl just scowled up at the villainess holding the green-haired woman that had accompanied the two…

“Please let me go.” The woman asked, a few droplets of sweat running down her face. “You don’t need to hurt people to get your way. I’ll do what you ask, can’t we talk about it?” She remained remarkably calm in the face of danger, especially considering the powerful winds now brushing up against her thanks to the moving cabin and the existing breeze…

Her captor just laughed, leaning close as she let her fangs brush up against her skin. “I would love not to hurt you, I’m sure those children would hate me if they saw me hurting their mommy. But I need you to help me out, dear. Just for one, intimate moment…” She whispered into her ear…

Before biting in, sucking her blood and forcing a transformation as rose petals swirled around the two of them.

“YOU MONSTER! LET HER GO! LET HER GOOOOOO!” The boy cried out, slamming on the cabin as the girl pulled him back to avoid him jumping out when he could do something he’d regret.

And yet, he was forced to watch his mom transform. So were the other people in the other cabins. Watching as the maternal woman dressed in a comfortable red sweater slowly grow, the petals sinking into her as her body enlarged and became massive in a matter of seconds…

The woman’s body turned just as green as her hair and flowers bloomed in between the strands as they thickened, her hair quickly turning into grass and leaves as she continued to grow. The part of her body that was below the belt turned into a large flower, a rose that bloomed around her. Her legs, the parts that hadn’t turned into the flower itself, stretched into a set of roots that quickly wrapped around the cabin, as well as the metal that connected to it…

All while her expression changed. At first it was one of pain from the teeth sinking in, before it turned into one of bliss as a trail of drool ran down her cheek. Then her heart started beating. Loudly. Proudly. Filled with a desire to convert everything into nutrients. Into her young. Just as a Monster should. Her maternal desire ran amok as it fed into her transformation, the woman laughing as her roots transferred her onto the face of the ferris wheel, her image towering over the park as a whole…

“Such a beautiful monster she’s become! Truly, this is the place in the world she belongs! Watching over her young and transforming them to make sure they’re always loved!” The blonde bat laughed as she brushed a hand through her delicate hair, twirling around as the wheel stopped, leaving her to face off against the heroine she had taunted into transforming…

A heroine that had climbed onto her cabin in the middle of all of this, a grimace hidden underneath her helmet. Not only did this entire transformation business confirm that the girl had been behind the appearance of that weird latex lady from last night, but if she could transform people this effectively, then… She’d have to take her down!

Shadow clenched her fist once more as she held it in front of her belt, energies swirling around her. “Shadow Saber!” She cried out, and the multicolored blade she had materialized last night appeared once more, brimming with the same sort of energy as the rest of her body. “Prepare yourself, villain! Shadow Slash!” She’d end it instantly, slashing through the air as she declared her attack.

Unfortunately for the heroine, her attempt at attacking only served to let the villainess jump over it, the wave of energy rushing from the blade flying through the cabin and hurting neither of the two children inside. “Oh, how utterly rude. You haven’t even asked for my name, when you could’ve done so at the very beginning!” The blonde bat giggled as she stood on air itself, a set of blood-like wings blooming from her back.

“Then tell me your name! And tell me how to reverse this mess!” The heroine shouted at her, pointing the blade towards the blonde and then the giantess of a plant. “You turned innocent people into monsters, you better have a good reason to make me trust you!”

Her opponent laughed as she twirled around in the air, curtsying once she faced towards her. “I am Rose, a Baroness of the Monster Race! And the only way to turn her back is to defeat her! But knowing the brutal way you destroyed the minions of my last monster, I doubt you’ll be able to defeat her without hurting her!” She laughed, covering her mouth with her fingers to hide away the smug grin that had found its way onto her face…

“Defeat her... “ Shadow pondered for a second as she looked towards the giantess, clenching her grip around the sword. It wasn’t wrong to assume that she’d hurt her in some way, but beyond that… One wrong move, and she’d take down the cabins too. What could she do..?

Unlike last time, people were in genuine danger. It wasn’t like when Hiro-chan was about to be transformed by a villain. This time, they could die! She couldn’t let that happen. She’d never regret letting a life slip from her hands, when she could’ve done something to let it bloom!

“So, what will you do? Fight her and risk the death of her original self? Or show that you’re worth so much more?” Rose giggled as she continued hovering in the air, mocking her opponent with her mere presence…

...The words resonated within the silver-haired woman’s mind, causing her to grin. Oh, she wanted her to prove herself? Just like in her youth, when all the others yelled at her for being less than them? Yelled at her and called her names? Yeah. She was going to prove her… She was going to prove them all wrong!

Shadow’s blade started glowing in both silver and black colors, the energies rushing off the blade as she held it aloft. “You want me to show you what I’m worth?! YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT I’M WORTH!?” She shouted as the energies shot into the sky, splitting the clouds above and letting the twilight sun shine down on her, reflecting off her shiny armor…

The light from her blade forced everyone, both spectators on the ground, the captives within the cabins, Haruhi, Hiro and even Rose, to look towards it as it grew and grew. Filling with power. Shining bright, fueled by the hope inside the angered herine’s heart…

“S-So this is what a Jõtaider can do, when their will exceeds expectations..!” The blonde vampire gasped in shock as she covered up her face with her arms, shielding herself from what was about to happen.

The heroine swung the blade that reached all the way into the skies above, slicing through every single cabin in one swing. Not only that, she swung straight through the ferris wheel itself, causing half of it to fall off the supports that held it up, while every single cabin split open and let the passengers fall down towards the ground at terminal velocity…

Only for every single one of them to land safely on the ground, the energy of the blade softening their fall. The velocity had dampened, and it was more like they all gently floated down, with the black and silver energies coating them and keeping them safe…

“Was… Was that Tsurugi-sensei!?” Hiro cried out as she immediately ran over to the golden-haired superior, her heart still racing after what had just happened. She couldn’t believe her eyes. One second she had been shaking around in her cabin, and the next… This…

Haruhi didn’t say a thing, merely adjusting her tie as she kept a close eye on what happened up above. Just as she had been doing from the cabin, unphased by everything around her. Even her subordinate’s understandable shock didn’t cause her to do anything…

“MOM! MOOOOOM!” The moss-haired kid, the son of the still-transformed woman, shouted up at the transformed visage of his beloved mom. The tears were rolling down his eyes, as his immature heart cursed his weakness. He let his mom get captured and transformed into a monster..!

His sandy-blonde friend, however, was completely transfixed on the woman that had saved them all, stars shining in her eyes. She had never seen something like this before, not even when her dad showed her all the cool pictures of things he had done when he was younger… This was something beyond what her parents could’ve shown her!

Both Shadow and Rose remained up in the sky, the heroine having jumped onto one of the supports that still stood. All while the noise around them, the giantess who had just had a lot of her roots cut, seemed to die down as they looked straight at one another…

“How’s that?” The confidence brimming from the heroine’s voice was unparalleled, as she swung her sword once more and the energies burst into little lights that were blown away by the wind, her willpower having caused a miracle…

The vampiric girl slowly lowered her arms, seeing the multicolored lights drift past her as she was left utterly untouched by the slash. She could’ve been hit by it, turned into nothing more than a speck on the ground by something that had utterly surpassed any expectations…

“I…” Rose took a deep breath as she slowly composed herself, adjusting her dress and making sure that it hadn’t gotten dusty thanks to the slash doing substantial damage to the environment around the two of them. “I’m impressed, Jõtaider! You’re beyond anything we ever could’ve dreamt of!”

Shadow grinned underneath her helmet as she spun her blade a couple more times, enjoying the feeling of the power in her hands. She was going to use this a lot, she could already tell… “So! You wanna get beaten first, or do I have to take out this big overgrown plant?” She chimed, not hesitating for a second more.

The plant answered for her mistress, as a bunch of roots started growing along the support the heroine stood on. All of them seeking something to ensnare, something to capture and convert. Something to provide her sustenance!

Every single root shot out at her with an intent to spear through her and suck her dry, converting her into a wilted plant in the process… If they managed to hit, that is. The heroine wasn’t about to let them, as she jumped into the air and let the energies from her blade roar back to life at the same second. Before they had a chance to chase after her, she slashed through them with the energies that grew from the blade, reducing them all to scraps and wrecking more of the ferris wheel at the same time.

“You really picked somebody persistent to transform, Rose!” Shadow cried out as she kicked the half-broken side of the wheel as she was about to fall, letting her jump a little as she grabbed a hold of one of the higher beams and whipped onto the top of it, turning her around to face the villain once more.

Rose covered her face one more, her heart beating as she saw the heroine in action. The more she swung that sword with confidence, vaulted around the broken ride like it was just a piece of a jungle gym for her to use and elevate herself with… It made her cheeks flush red. The light show from before combined with this show of agility was rubbing off on her, charming her. And she was the one that was supposed to charm people with her love for intimacy…

“You’re not talking anymore, Rose! What, are you running out of ideas?” The heroine giggled as she vaulted off the beam she was standing on, allowing her to grab ahold of the underside of the wheel’s top, swinging up and landing safely right beside the plant matron’s face, causing the eye of the woman to drift toward her. “‘cause if you don’t have anything, I’m going to take her out and send you packing!”

The monster that outsized her ten times to one gasped and panted as she looked at the black-and-silver heroine, her own heart pounding. Such a powerful girl, such a beautiful child she’d be. All she’d have to do would be grab her, and then… Then she could mold her into such a beautiful flower, one ready for anything humanity might throw at her..!

A hand, bigger than the heroine, shot out towards Shadow. It barely grazed her, prompting the heroine to jump onto it and run down along it, until she reached the elbow and came face-to-face with the monstrous woman properly, the much smaller heroine grinning in response to the needy expression on that massive face in front of her…

“Stand still, little one. Mommy will make you hers soon.” The massive plant woman smiled serenely as roots started growing from her arm, each of them trying to grab and wrap around the heroine’s feet once more. Even with her hand reaching over her shoulder in such an awkward position like this, she wasn’t about to let up the assault.

Likewise, neither was the heroine about to let up the heroics. She poured energy into her sword and jumped up, only to slash downward. This time, she used the energy to propel herself far into the air, exchanging the killing and slashing power for pure force. It was as if she fired several shotguns into the ground at the same time, the propulsion sending her far into the air.

The eyes of every spectator followed her glowing silhouette into the air, the sun setting fully allowing the rising moon to serve as a backdrop as her blade sunk into her body, the energies filling her entire form to an even greater extent than when she cut all the cabins in two.

With that much energy in her body, Shadow dove straight down towards the massive monstrous woman, a bright grin underneath her helmet as she shouted out loud, with one foot stretched out-

“SHADOW KICK!”

The impact of her attack was brief, yet potent. The power blasted its way through the massive body, causing a scream to echo from her lips as her face caved all the way in. There was no sound of bones or anything being flayed from the impact, the energy did all the work.

Shadow jumped off the woman’s face as it popped right back out, her body rapidly shrinking as the roots safely unwound from the ferris wheel, depositing the transformed lady right back onto the ground below. With such a powerful attack, just like when she had sliced the cabins in two, she had managed to save the lives of several people… Just by willing herself to do so.

The rose that had been around her waist wilted, covering her now-naked body in the dead petals as her son ran towards her with his friend, both of them ready to help her out…

“Mom… Mom…” The boy muttered as he quickly hugged her cured body, tears running down his cheeks. “I’ll never let you get hurt ever again. Never… Those monsters… They’ll all pay…”

As he kept muttering, traumatized by everything that had happened tonight, the sandy-blonde kept looking up at the woman that had been blessed by the moon as she kicked the monster back to normal. A woman that everyone else, barring one golden-haired woman, cheered for…

Shadow took a deep breath as she looked back at Rose, cracking her knuckles as the energies around her finally settled. “You’ve been reaaaaal quiet, Rose. You alright over there?” Her malice towards the girl had completely vanished. Thanks to her, she had pushed herself to limits she never thought she’d break… And she broke them right open, feeling the power of her transformation rushing through her.

The bat girl couldn’t find the right words to describe what she was feeling at this very moment. It was somewhere in between utter awe and fear… and arousal? No, not that… Love. It was love, that was what was beating through her. Just by watching her work, she had fallen for her… She was supposed to be the enemy, the one she’d groom! It… it wasn’t supposed to be the other way around.

Her opponent tilted her head as the villain’s hands quickly found their way onto her face, causing the heroine’s ahoge to pop out of her helmet and form a question mark. “Rose? Hellloooo? You’re supposed to be a baddie, aren’t you? Why’re you just blushing like a sch-” She paused, before everything suddenly clicked into place. 

“Wait, you’re blushing? I thought you wanted to fight me, not fall for me!” Shadow laughed, utterly amused by this strange turn of events. Thankfully, she didn’t feel the same way about the bat, otherwise she’d probably face the wrath of Haruhi once she finished with all of this.

Rose grit her teeth as the taunt was enough to snap her out of her charmed state, causing her blood to boil. “I’m not falling for you! I’m just amazed at the power of a Jõtaider! Now, fall! I don’t need to see you ever again!” The agitated and thoroughly charmed girl cried out as she sent a wave of bats flying straight at the silver-and-black heroine, hoping to knock her off…

Only for the heroine to jump onto the wave of bats, using each of those small ballistic-like creatures to get closer and closer to the blonde. Every step making the girl’s expression shift from flustered panic to genuine fear, her eyes snapping shut as she feared the worst once she got too close for her to breathe…

When she opened them once again, Shadow had her arms wrapped around her waist. Pulling her in close. Just like a friend would. Just like… a lover would. 

Rose’s face turned bright red as steam started rushing out her ears, overheating from the experience. Her wings, thankfully, kept them both in the air as they instinctively directed them over to the wheel that had been cut into pieces…

“I thought this might make you talk again. Sure, I might get yelled at by Haruhi-chan once we’re done here, but it’s a price to pay to get a little info out of you.” The heroine chimed as she kept her arms around the girl…

The blonde villain couldn’t say a single word. Her heart was beating too quickly. All she could do was look up at the armored woman, feeling so inadequate… yet so safe in those arms. Everything that the armored idiot had told her about the potential of a genuine Jõtaider was true, and yet that just made all of this feel even worse than she ever could’ve imagined. To think that she, a Monster, would feel this much intimate affection towards a human that wasn’t... 

“So. I’ve got a few questions. Maybe you’ll answer them. Maybe you won’t.” Shadow started, as she slowly ran a hand through the young girl’s hair. “All that matters is you do what you think’s right. Even if that means that you’ll bite me or something.” Her voice turned gentle. Just like when she handled somebody younger than her… Just like when she wanted to comfort somebody that needed a moment.

At first, she didn’t get anything. She could only hear the girl’s heartbeat. But eventually, those tender lips parted, and a single sentence slipped out. “I… I can’t tell you anything. I’d be… I’d be betraying her, and…”

“And that’s fine.” The heroine replied, letting go of her as their feet met the metal underneath. “You go back to her. Whoever that is. Your boss, your friend, doesn’t matter. Be with her. Figure out if this is all worth it…” She paused, before her helmet briefly disappeared in a flash of silver and black.

Tsukiko grinned, her silver hair blowing in the night wind. “And if you come back, don’t fight me in the open like this. I’ll prove to you that I’m the real deal, as many times as it takes. Just don’t take it out on those that don’t need to be involved. Alright, Rose?” She chimed, not showing a single bit of anger or hate or malice towards the girl that… honestly deserved to be hated, considering what she did.

“You… How can you just…” Rose slowly stepped back, her face growing an even deeper shade of red as her wings slowly flapped. She was… irrevocably charmed, her hands reaching up to cover her face as her eyes flashed, showing the hearts that had taken the place of her irises. “You’re supposed to hate me, you’re not supposed to show kindness and dignity and forgiveness! You..!” 

She tried to put up a brave front, but her body shaking and her breath growing hotter was the nail in the coffin. She had fallen for her. “Burn this into your soul, Jõtaider Shadow! Rose, Baroness of the Monster Race, will be back! I swear it!” She cried out with gusto, betraying her heart’s feelings as a small wind kicked up around her, surrounding her in rose petals before she disappeared completely…

Tsukiko laughed as she vanished, wiping away a bit of sweat from her face as her helmet reappeared. “When it came down to it, she was a big softie. Hopefully she’ll take that lesson to heart, and I won’t have to worry about everyone else when it happens again.” She mused, as she slowly made her way down the ferris wheel…

By the time she made it all the way down there, nearly everyone had left. The only people left were the two women she had gone to the amusement park with, as well as the mother that had been corrupted and her son and the son’s friend. Everyone else, well, they had better things to do. Even if they were impressed with everything that had happened.

“Tsurugi-sensei, you… What was that display even?” Hiro asked as she walked over to the descending woman, who de-transformed as soon as she hit the ground. “First you slashed through all those cabins, and then you…”

Her superior just grinned as she threw her hands behind her head. “I dunno.” Tsukiko admitted. “How should I know? Rose, the girl who did all of that bad stuff, just asked me to show if I was worth a damn. And damn right, I was worth something.” She laughed, being as honest as ever.

“...I can’t wrap my head around you, Tsurugi-sensei. You save us, and you just play it off like it’s nothing special.” The black-haired woman shook her head as she slowly rubbed her temples. She didn’t even comment on the strange scarf, having been far too busy trying to understand her superior’s thought process. “Still, thanks. If you hadn’t done that, we would’ve probably all ended up ruined by something… Whatever that something may have been, I wouldn’t know.”

Haruhi walked over to the two, clearing her throat. “We would’ve been safe regardless. Tsurugi would never have let us be harmed. Even if it meant that her life would be at risk.” The golden-haired woman explained, her keen eye peering straight through the woman that had saved her and many others. “That power of yours… You’re growing proficient with it very quickly. Are you sure you won’t be in danger?”

“Showing concern in front of the newcomer, Haruhi-chan?” Tsukiko laughed, only to adjust the scarf as her eyes shone with a bright and powerful hope. “As long as you’re with me, I’m unstoppable.” She admitted, with not a joking speck in her voice…

The golden-haired woman nodded, smiling a little herself. All while their subordinate just blushed, finally realizing what the purpose of the scarf around her superior’s neck was. And thankfully, she didn’t say a thing. She knew better at this point.

“Right. You two take care, I have to check on a certain somebody.” The silver-scarfed woman chimed as she waved goodbye to both of them, before walking over to the woman that had been corrupted just a little while ago…

Her son was still sobbing, though he had passed out at this point. “Hate them… hate monsters… mommy…” He muttered in his forced sleep, while still hugging his petal-covered mother close…

“Miss?” The sandy-blonde who stood by her friend’s side asked the silver-haired woman as she came closer, stars still shining in her eyes. “You did all of that cool stuff, right?” 

Tsukiko blinked, before nodding. “You’ve got a good eye, kiddo. You need help with your mommy and your bro?” She chuckled, willing to lend a hand to the three because the girl had shown such a keen eye.

“Nah, it’s fine. He’s not my bro, and she’s not my mommy. She’s my mommy’s friend though, and I called mommy, so…” The girl swayed back and forth, grinning a little. “Are you gonna keep being cool, miss?”

The silver-scarfed woman nodded as she kneeled down, patting the sandy-haired girl on the head. “You bet I will. Keep an eye out, and you might see me again. Just keep hush-hush about who I am, alright? I don’t think I wanna risk getting you in trouble because you knew who I was.”

“Got it, miss!” The young girl giggled, waving goodbye to the older woman as she walked away. Her eyes still filled with utter wonder, thanks to how she and everyone else had been saved…

Tsukiko laughed as she walked out of the amusement park, the moon shining down on her. “Jõtaider, huh? Guess that’s me now.” She whispered to herself, adjusting her scarf as she headed back towards her ‘home’ in Atlas Corp.

She hoped that Rose took her advice to heart… But if she didn’t? She was ready for another round…

\---

“It’s not fair, it’s not fair!”

Rose cried out, clinging to a certain sweater-clad friend. It hadn’t been long since she disappeared from the eyes of the masses, and now that she had time to breathe, she could let out all of her frustrations, all of her mopey and dopey anger at being treated like a person who actually mattered…

“There there, Rose. At least you got out of it alive.” D’Or, the woman that served as her partner and the more sensible of the two, carefully ran a hand through her blonde locks. All while having a contemplating expression on her face. “Still, to think that she could be that strong…”

Just as the bat Monster wanted to snuggle deeper into her partner’s arms, they heard the armored footsteps of their mutual partner ring out. She had arrived, just as the sweater-clad woman had asked.

“She grew. Again.” The new arrival’s voice spoke out, her helmet distorting her voice. “Beyond what any of us could’ve thought possible. We may need to accelerate our plans, if we wish to return the world to those who deserve to control it.”

D’Or nodded slowly as she looked at her golden-armored friend, smiling from ear to ear. “If you feel that it’s time to use that, then I won’t stop you. Are you sure there’s no other way?” Her gentle voice hid the sliver of fear that she held, her eyes narrowing a little…

“There is none. If she continues to grow and oppose us, we will have no chance to wrestle away control from that boy.” The armored woman continued, taking a deep breath…

As all of the armor disappeared, revealing a white-suited, golden-haired woman. The very same woman that had been present when Rose was on the scene, a woman that the bat had mostly ignored after the intimate moment passed…

Haruhi Kaneko.

“For the sake of our goal.” Haruhi muttered, raising her arm to reveal a golden gauntlet, with the same intricate details as the Jõtai that had given her ‘friend’ her belt. The only difference between the bracelet and the gauntlet was an inscription on the knuckle, dubbing it after its creator. 

‘HOPPER SYSTEM’


End file.
